Espere
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: Tim Drake, agora Robin Vermelho, reflete sobre sua vida e a bagunça que tudo acumulou. Wait For It - Hamilton [da série de one-shots baseada em músicas de musical]


**Espere**

A cidade parecia anormalmente calma abaixo de mim. Eu estava no telhado de um dos inúmeros prédios Wayne apenas observando os civis vivendo suas vidas tranquilamente.

Tranquilos até demais.

Se Conner estivesse aqui ele provavelmente diria algo sobre como era uma cilada e que devíamos ficar atentos, enquanto Bart iria rir e fazer o exato oposto disso, correndo por toda a cidade e acabando por atrair caos de um jeito ou de outro.

Sorri com as memórias, mas não demorou muito para isso morrer. Meu peito doeu com as lembranças e tentei me fechar de sentimentos não bem vindos.

Kon e Bart estavam mortos. Bruce estava perdido em algum lugar e todo mundo acha que sou maluco por não acreditar que ele está morto. Parece que todo mundo ao meu redor só continua morrendo _, morrendo, morrendo_.

E ninguém deixa instruções de como deveríamos ficar ou agir quando morre. Só um legado para proteger e lembranças agridoces.

Estou sendo pessimista demais. Não são apenas heróis que morrem, quantas vezes já vi vilões matando entre si? Afinal, a morte não discrimina os pecadores dos santos.

Jason quem o diga.

Mas a morte nunca para e ela tira e tira e tira. Toma tudo de nós e ainda assim temos que continuar vivendo. Nós erguemos e caímos e quebramos e cometemos nossos erros.

Erros, nossa, temos aqui uma lista bem grande sobre erros que Tim Drake cometeu nessa vida. É um ciclo sem fim. Alguém morre, eu enlouqueço, algo acontece e eu sigo em frente. Deixando rachaduras no caminho. Me pergunto quanto tempo isso pode durar até que não sobre mais rachadura alguma e eu simplesmente quebre de vez.

Respiro fundo, lutando contra as lágrimas teimosas que insistiram em se aglomerar sob a máscara. Se há um motivo para eu ainda estar vivo enquanto todos que me amam já morreram... Eu vou esperar.

A dor em meu peito se incendiou e puxei meus joelhos da borda, os abraçando enquanto trincava os dentes.

Esperar... Afinal, não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer. _Eu_ sou a única coisa em minha vida que posso controlar. Desço o olhar para o meu uniforme e o símbolo em meu peito, já não mais estranhando quando não vejo o R ali. Suponho que estava na hora de todo jeito de me promover do posto de Robin.

" _Eu sou imitável, sou um original",_ digo para mim mesmo. _"Não estou ficando para trás ou me atrasando só porque não sou mais Robin"_.

E não é como se eu estivesse parado à toa, estou simplesmente esperando.

À distância, vejo uma pequena explosão no cais de Gotham. Prontamente fico de pé, mal dou um passo quando vejo Batman e Robin balançando nos ares sobre mim, indo em direção ao problema da vez.

Ah. Certo.

 _Pelo menos o fardo de Batman não está em meus ombros_ , recordo com certa amargura.

Lentamente, volto a me sentar na borda do edifício.

Eu nunca quis ser o Batman. Ainda não quero. No entanto, meu sangue ainda sobe toda vez que me lembro de que agora _Damian_ está usando o _meu_ uniforme.

O que Dick tinha na cabeça quando me dispensou e colocou logo o filho de Satã como seu Robin?

Damian nunca para em um lugar só, ele tem algo pra provar e não tem nada a perder. O que o faz dez vezes mais perigoso que o de costume.

Eu li o relatório em que ele teve que dar as costas para a Liga dos Assassinos. Agora ele definitivamente não tem mais nada além de nós e isso me assusta muito mais do que estou confortável em admitir.

Acesso uma das câmeras do cais e vejo um Batman sorrindo e dando piruetas enquanto Robin fica de cara fechada e dá socos sem dó em criminosos. Era uma visão no mínimo bizarra, então fecho o vídeo rapidamente.

Cresci com Batman e Robin nas ruas. Eles são tão parte da minha vida quanto os próprios. _Eu_ que liguei os pontos e descobri a identidade de todos eles. _Eu_ que descobri que havia dois Robins e um deles tinha morrido. E tudo que eu vi, tudo que cresci com... Nada bate com o que está acontecendo agora.

O ritmo de Damian é implacável, ele não perde tempo. Sempre disposto, tratando Robin como se fosse algum tipo de jogo mesmo quando é literalmente tudo o que ele tem.

Às vezes... Me pergunto como é estar em seu lugar.

Damian não hesita, ele não tem limitações – não com o treinamento que ele teve. _E ele tira e tira e tira_. Tira sua vida como herdeiro dos assassinos, tira meu posto como Robin, me tira da minha própria casa. E continua ganhando assim mesmo, conseguindo tudo o que quer. Muda jogo, ele joga e aumenta as apostas. Não segue um plano, não analisa nada.

 _E se há um motivo para logo ele prosperar enquanto poucos sobrevivem... Então por Deus. Estou disposto a esperar._

Dick teve ter visto algo nesse fedelho para apostar suas fichas nele e não em mim.

Esfrego os olhos sobre a máscara, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, como sempre acontece quando penso neles.

Olhando para Damian hoje e lembrando do Damian que tentou me matar, não dá para não pensar que a vida realmente não discrimina entre os pecadores dos santos. _E ela tira e tira e tira._

A vida continua me tirando o que eu amo, nós erguemos e então caímos. _Qual o sentido?_

E se tem um motivo para eu ainda estar vivo quando tantos já morreram, então eu estou disposto a esperar.

Respiro fundo mais uma vez, me recompondo.

Bruce ainda está vivo, eu sinto isso. Só tenho que esperar.


End file.
